


Same Love

by absolutpiphi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutpiphi/pseuds/absolutpiphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there is no difference between addicting to snacks and addicting to a tsundere's care. And because there is no difference between believing horoscopes and believing a huge kid's innocence. Certainly, there is no difference between the love of two giants and the love of two ideals. This fic is not a preach. MuraMido humorous romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all~ Another old but very dear fic. It starts a bit off and lacks some obvious talent *awkward laugh* but this is my very first MuraMido fic and I always thought it is super fun. I hope you'll enjoy reading about this fluffy ship of mine.  
> Thanks.

"Are you sure you don't wanna drop by my place first, Tatsuya?"

"Ah, yes. I'm quite hungry. And I can't even hear the traffic because of your grumbling Taiga," Himuro teases his blushing brother. They both laugh happily and contently.

"I think it sounds more like there is a monster in there, wants to get out," Fukui Kensuke comments from behind.

"And eat all of us instead," Liu Wei furthers.

"I don't wanna die before getting a girl first," Okamura Kenichi can't stand to the thought he is going to die virgin.

"We keep telling you. It's your chin. Your chin!" How many times Fukui has to tell this mountain man before he gets it, the blond wonders.

"Your very big chin is a very big cockblock," Liu hits with a straight face.

Okamura weeps and whines that his chin cannot be that huge and everyone should be more respectful to their captain.

"Chin-face," Murasakibara just finds the time to respond when transposing his chips with gumdrops.

"And ex-captain," Liu doesn't mind the late response from the purple giant.

Fukui is having the time of his life while his juniors are teasing his friend; Kagami isn't.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now Tatsuya - what the hell are these four doing here!?"

"What? We can't come to Tokyo?" Fukui retorts swiftly.

"I just want some sea-sight." The Chinese boy explains.

"That's not what it is called, Liu. You should say-"

"I don't care why you are here!" The redhead explodes.

"Then don't ask," Okamura is calm and himself again.

"Can't you just go somewhere else? Why are you following us?"

"...Where we are going is at that direction." The blond of the team gives another explanation.

"And _'where'_ is that?" A simple yet very doubtful question counters.

"..."

"Let us come with you, mate. We are hungry, too," Okamura tries to persuade the stubborn Tiger. He is not successful at it.

"Aren't you guys supposed to study to your exams or something?"

"We are taking a break." Fukui points himself and Okamura with his thumb. Kagami is not convinced; when he is about to flat-out refuse again, Himuro interrupts.

"It's just a meal. Is it a problem if my teammates hang out with us for a while Taiga?" It is a soft-spoken question but Kagami doesn't buy the gentle outlook; he is feeling the dread behind it in his bones.

Himuro smiles triumphantly but inwardly; he knows exactly how to tame this wild kitten.

"I don't like this guy, Muro-chin," Murasakibara loosely states while pointing Kagami with his half lidded eyes.

"Me too. He has four eyebrows. He is a mutant." Liu agrees to the miracle.

"But only his eyebrows evolved," Okamura looks sympathetic; after all he has a similar mutation but the chin version of it.

"There was something wrong with your evolution, wasn't there?" Fukui pats the shoulder of the mutated Tiger apologetically.

"They are not coming!" Kagami shouts to his brother and stomps away from the quintet. Himuro throws an ' _I'm sorry but you deserved it_ ' look to his teammates and goes after his little brother.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm hungry. I wanna eat okonomiyaki," Murasakibara declares; others resign promptly as they are already used to the behavior.

"Let's just walk around for a while. Maybe we come across somewhere good."

* * *

The brothers are on the way back home, finished with feeding their very own hungry mouths. Even though it is cold and about to rain, they don't have any hurry. Both of them have missed this; this comfort between them. It is their first time just being brothers and nothing else after a long time - messing around, teasing the little brother, being mockingly angry to the older, talking about everything and nothing, and eventually basketball that centers of their world. Easy smiles grace both of the teenagers' faces.

Himuro frowns after a while though, talking about basketball has reminded him the quadruple.

"What's wrong?" Kagami is quick to catch on it.

"I was thinking about the guys. I wonder what they are doing. I'm kind of worried."

The redhead heaves a sigh at the mother hen trait, "Why did they tag along with you anyway? And why are you worrying? Doesn't that tall guy know his way around here?"

"Captain and Fukui-san wanted to hang out today with the regulars. When I told them I was going to Tokyo, they thought of it as a good idea and decided to come with me," Himuro looks apologetic, "Atsushi can be such a baby sometimes... But he does know his way in Tokyo," He seems a bit relieved at the fact.

"Didn't you tell them you are going to meet me and stay at my place?" Kagami is starting to think that these all may be his brother's fault, after all.

"I tried to. But they were excited about the plan of sightseeing Tokyo." Himuro smiles at the memories of his enthusiastic teammates, "Even Atsushi was happy about coming here. I couldn't say no. Sorry, Taiga."

Gentle and sad smile is at its full success at making Kagami feel guilty, "Just call them."

Himuro's face brightens abruptly as he quickly fishes his phone out from his pocket.

"Fukui-san, it is Himuro. I was wondering if you guys are doing ok-" Kagami is listening in to the conversation only on the one side. He has a bad feeling when he sees Himuro's paling face.

"O-okay. We'll look for him too!" The older brother hangs up in a rush.

"Atsushi is missing."

* * *

Forty five minutes of walking around did nothing but frustrate the walkers. It has been freezing and chilling wind is not chilling; it is icing. Whenever they wanted to go in somewhere to eat and warm up, the baby of the group refused to do so because the place didn't have okonomiyaki or red velvet cake. It is safe to say the trio is about to flip out and impale the violet miracle when they realize the absence of the said subject.

They don't freak out instantly though, no. They can, after all, call and learn the whereabouts of the teenager. Moreover, he went to middle school in Tokyo, so he should be fine.

The panic raises its sneaky head when they remember Murasakibara forgot his cellphone. Then panic laughs evilly at them when they comprehend the teenager also didn't lead them to an okonomiyaki shop all along. Murasakibara was probably with someone else when he wanted to go to one before; there was probably someone with him to remember for him where he was and know which way to return to home.

Panic's been conquering the trio's consciousness easily when Himuro calls. They are terrified at the possible reaction of the ultimate babysitter and spoiler of the huge kid. However, Himuro can help them at finding the boy and their coach's reaction will be tenfold painful than mother hen's in any case. Therefore, they ask for his help.

Murasakibara exits the convenience store with armful of snacks. He watches his seniors who are a good sixty feet away from him. They are acting funny, and stand at the opposite direction of the okonomiyaki shop. Atsushi doesn't feel like walking over there and then walk back to go to the diner. He prefers to make signs to them; but his arms are full as well as his mouth. He can't manage to attract their attentions, so he leaves it at that. He _did_ try.

While walking, Murasakibara thinks that if Muro-chin were there, he would have noticed Atsushi quickly. The taste of the candy in his mouth turns sour and Murasakibara doesn't like it. He shouldn't have bought all of the candies with this new flavor. It tastes bad. But it is also bad to waste food, so he continues to suck the candy.

Along the way, rain suddenly starts pouring. Combining with the chilly wind, the weather turns even more freezing than before. Murasakibara isn't one to be getting cold much but he admits he is wearing a little too thin at the moment. Moreover, he doesn't have an umbrella or a hood on his jacket. He is lucky the okonomiyaki shop is near although he still gets completely soaked when he arrives to his destination.

"Good day, sir! Welcome!" The owner of the small shop greets the miracle wholeheartedly. Murasakibara nods to the middle aged man and proceeds into the place. Loud clatters and noises attract his attention to the side and make him stop on his spot. A very familiar face and a not-so-familiar face together with a small child are making a ruckus over their table in the shop.

Midorima is trying to eat his food as peacefully as he can but he is irritated limitless and every noise these two brats make escalates his irritation; his chopsticks are broken with one last strong clutch and that's it.

"Shut up! Shut! UP!"

Takao is not amused with the abrupt outburst though.

"Shin-chan, this is the tenth time already. If you are gonna yell, yell something else from time to time, will you?" The Hawkeye doesn't even look up at the greenette. Midorima is shaking violently in his seat. The brat who is with them is laughing at the red face with green moss on top of it. The idea of a huge strawberry head is enough to intensify the giggles.

Midorima tries to control himself not to murder the child, he really does. But the giggling monster is making a lot of noise and his friend is being even louder to quieten the little boy, and the greenette really hates any kind of children. He is muttering 'shut up' repeatedly; he is going to lose his mind soon at this rate. Maybe he already did. Is there a way to be sure?

Takao takes a note of his friend's worsening state. He is a bit scared now.

"Shin-chan?"

"ShutupShutupShutupShutup," The chanting continues without a break.

Because Takao has focused on his teammate for five seconds, he notices crucially late that the brat is about to throw some okonomiyaki to the raging greenette. Point guard's eyes are already widened with the anticipation of the storm which is about to break out, and the kid's eyes are narrowed with mirth of the anticipated results of his acts. The interception comes as the shape of a huge palm wrapping itself around the small fist full of okonomiyaki.

"Mido-chin."

"Murasakibara?" It is unexpected to see the ex-teammate after a year. Midorima remembers the fact that this particular player is quite a child himself.

"What are you doing here?" The thought of he might have to deal with another brat annoys Midorima to no end.

"I want okonomiyaki."

"I mean what are you doing in Tokyo?"

Murasakibara doesn't answer to that since he already said it.

The brat is surprised at the unexpected interrupt; he is even more shocked to see a giant looming over him. But he adapts to it quickly; it doesn't matter if there is a giant. After all, the moss monster is huge too but he's turned out to be a joke.

Kid tries to free his small hand from the strong clutch; it doesn't work at first try. He uses his other hand to loosen the long fingers; he gets frustrated because his strength is nowhere near the beast's and the kid can't even get the attention of the giant. He decides to tug one more time with all his might.

It does work this time; the beast lets go of his small hand. But when the kid is triumphant, he sees something reaching to his face. The massive monster hand is now coming after his face!

"So annoying," Murasakibara is going to crush the little bug. It doesn't matter if the said bug is wailing his eyes out.

"What are you doing!?" Takao saves the little boy. The Hawkeye is terrified because he saw clearly that the violet miracle was seriously going to hurt his little cousin.

Midorima doesn't really feel bad about it. He is okay with every solution as long as the brat shuts up. The greenette is not even feeling guilty about the way he thinks at the moment. Okay, maybe the frightful faces of his friend and the child make him feel guilty a bit.

"Murasakibara, don't do this kind of thing to the child," Midorima scolds the baby teenager.

"But... he hurt my hand." Atsushi holds out his hand to prove it; there are a lot of scratches with some of them bleeding slightly.

Even if Midorima frowns at the view, Atsushi is still the older one no matter how childlike he is, "No buts. He is still just a boy."

"...Why is Mido-chin siding with him?" The purplette looks crestfallen; suddenly, he turns around and leaves the diner without uttering another word, surprising the greenette. Damn it, Midorima has underestimated Murasakibara's childishness. The guilt from before becomes stronger.

Realizing it is raining right then, Midorima worries. Atsushi didn't seem like he has an umbrella or a coat. Worry combining with the guilt is enough to send Midorima up and moving. He leaves the shop after the giant while forgetting his two companions. He doesn't forget to take his umbrella though.

The green miracle quickly catches up with the other one.

"Didn't you say you wanted to eat okonomiyaki?"

"I don't wanna anymore," Atsushi keeps walking a step ahead from Shintarou; his hands are in his pockets and head is down. The rain pours heavier; Midorima hurriedly steps right beside him and holds the umbrella on top of their heads. One of the perks of his height; Midorima is one of the few people who doesn't have to strain himself to reach out Atsushi.

"You are going to be sick. Did you forget your coat again?"

Atsushi just shrugs. Midorima sighs at the attitude.

"Come on, let's go to my house. You need to be dried."

"Don't you wanna be with him?"

"With whom?" Midorima pauses for a moment, "Do you mean Takao's cousin?" Atsushi shrugs again. "I don't even remember the child's name, Murasakibara. So no, I don't _want_ to be with him." Midorima is very tired. It is hard to deal with children; that's why he doesn't like them.

"Really?"

' _Damn it._ ' The hopeful puppy eyes melt something inside the greenette which makes his frown deepen.

"Yes. Now, walk faster."

"Okay~," Murasakibara is quite content with the response.

* * *

Midorima's frown looks as if it is carved on his stoic face while he is drying Murasakibara's hair with a towel. The baby teenager is acting obedient and being quiet. The greenette knows that Atsushi is not loud and naughty normally but it feels like something is off with the teen.

Midorima doesn't ask what is wrong though, since he doesn't care.

"Mido-chin?" Abrupt voice catches Midorima off guard, making him to stop with his ministration shortly. They are in Midorima's room, sitting on his bed, facing each other while Midorima does the work.

"What?"

"Why is that guy calling you Shin-chan?" The question is so blunt and the greenette can't understand the reasoning behind it.

"Takao?" Midorima looks at him but can't see Atsushi's face due to the towel, "I don't know."

"...Tell him to stop."

Midorima finishes with the drying but Murasakibara is yet to look at him; he is investigating the sheets.

"Why?" It's not like Midorima especially likes being called with that nickname but he is wondering why his ex-teammate makes the request.

"Cause I don't like it. Mido-chin is Mido-chin... not Shin-chan," Murasakibara mutters the alien pet name with slight fierce. ' _What's up with him?_ ' Midorima is now sure that something is seriously off with the teenager.

"What's wrong?" Greenette can't prevent himself from asking this time. Murasakibara looks up at him with confused eyes as he doesn't think anything is wrong. Silence ensues.

"...You should change your clothes."

Midorima gives some of his clothes which he thinks will fit to the taller. Another perk of his height and size; he is, once again, probably one of the few people who can lend attires to Murasakibara. He exits the room to provide privacy to the teenager.

Murasakibara changes into dry clothes. He can't stop himself from sniffing the sweater while wearing it. ' _Smells like Mido-chin,_ ' the thought plants a smile on his face.

* * *

 

The moment Midorima enters the kitchen his mother starts to speak chirpily.

"Shintarou, how is your friend? Is he sick?"

"No, he is okay."

"Ah~ Great! And Shintarou, I didn't know your friend was that tall. He is even taller than my boy!" The woman is happy and astounded to see a teenager at that height.

"...What do you mean by you didn't know?"

"Your friend. Isn't he Takao-kun that you talked about once?" The mother forces herself not to emphasize the word 'once'. Shintarou almost never talks about his private life since... forever! So she counts and memorizes all the time he's talked about it before.

"He is not Takao. He is Murasakibara." Upon seeing his mother's owlish eyes, Midorima explains a little further, "He was my teammate in middle school."

"Oh..." So Shintarou has more than one friend, "I'm so happy that you brought a friend home! This is the first time ever, and I'm glad my boy is not an antisocial child!" Midorima knows his mother is being sarcastic under the mask of chirpiness. She is like that; she is loud, ecstatic and sarcastic. She is like Takao... Takao is like his mom.

Midorima decides not to go in there; even the mere glimpse of the thought is mind-blowing.

"Mido-chin, where are you?" A lazy voice comes from outside of the kitchen. ' _Mido-chin?_ ' The mother finds the pet name rather cute.

"Here, Murasakibara."

Upon hearing the greenette's voice, violet miracle enters the small room.

"You are hungry, right? There is some leftover-"

"I want snacks. Don't you have any candy?"

"You should eat your meals at meal times, Murasakibara," Midorima scolds the big child.

"But I wanna eat candy~," Atsushi pouts at the lecture.

Midorima's mother is watching the interaction with full interest; she feels like she is watching a special documentary of her son's life. She doesn't blink in order not to miss any seconds. Though in the end, she coughs slightly to remind her son his manners.

"Mother, this is Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara, this is my mother."

"Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-kun," The woman smiles her warmest smile for the teenager. She finds it strange that the boy is not giving any response, keeping solely staring at her, but she doesn't give up.

"You wanted candy, right? Shintarou is being hard-bitten. Here!" She approaches carefully to the kid not to scare him (they always say to be slow and non-threatening while approaching to the rear animals in documentaries), and holds out a lollipop. Murasakibara doesn't take the candy; he only opens his mouth.

The lady understands immediately what the giant kid wants; after all, she is a mother and Shintarou was a sweet and cute child once. And even though the child in front of her is taller than her fridge, she still finds the act endearing. She puts the candy in the kid's mouth after unwrapping it.

Murasakibara gives the candy a test suck. It is raspberry flavored - one of his favorites. He eyes the lady in front of him before speaking up.

"You are pretty." The middle aged woman blushes. "I like her, Mido-chin."

Said woman looks at her son with sparkly eyes and pink cheeks; she is mesmerized. "He is so cute~, can we keep him, Shintarou~?"

"He is not a pet," Midorima grunts.

"This lollipop is delicious, Mother."

"Ah~! There are more! Do you want more!?" The woman is ready to provide any kind of sweet at the moment. Why can't her Shintarou be this adorable from time to time, too?

Midorima clearly sees Atsushi has conquered his mother's heart utterly. He doesn't mind much to the fact but it makes his mother goofier; which is getting more and more annoying in each second.

"Didn't you need to go somewhere?" Midorima isn't regarded, "Mother? Mother!?"

"Yes? Did you say something, dear?" The lady takes a break from admiring the view of how endearingly Atsushi eats the lollipop.

"I said didn't you have a place to go now?" Yes, Midorima is very annoyed.

"Oh, right!" Mother momentarily forgot she's been in a hurry, "I have to go." She doesn't want to though, "Murasaki-chan, take care of yourself. You are welcome to stay for the night if you want. I hope you will. Bye now."

The lady reminds her son that his father will be home in the next morning and she won't come until late at that night. So papa and mama won't know if Shintarou throws a party, drinks beers, and has girls over. It is okay to seize the opportunities. She sends kisses to him before leaving since she can't reach to her son's face, making Midorima flush by the act. Midorima is embarrassed because of his mother since she is probably the only mother on earth who wants her child to do bad stuff.

"Mother is nice and funny."

"Don't call my mother Mother, Murasakibara."

"But I don't wanna call her Midorima-san," The longer and formal version of Mido-chin feels alien on Atsushi's tongue. He doesn't like it.

Midorima heaves a sigh. He doesn't really care what Atsushi calls his mother. She seems happy with anything, anyway. She even gave him a pet name already.

"Whatever," The greenette proceeds to reheat the leftover food from lunch. Atsushi chews the candy to finish it quickly, so he can eat the meal. While he is eating the lunch, Midorima's phone rings.

"Hai, this is Midorima."

"Hello Midorima-kun, it is Kuroko."

The greenette is surprised by the caller's identity, "What's up, Kuroko?"

"Did Murasakibara-kun contact you these days or rather particularly today?"

"Why?"

"He is missing," Kuroko doesn't miss a beat.

"What?"

Kuroko explains how the team Yousen came to Tokyo then lost Murasakibara-kun, and how Himuro-san and Kagami-kun called him to let him know about the situation and making him help them with the search. Does Midorima-kun know anything about it?

"...Yes. He is here."

"Murasakibara-kun is with you?"

"Yes. We are at my house. Tell them to pick him up from here," Midorima ends the conversation with a thoughtful expression. Why didn't Atsushi tell anything before?

Murasakibara has been listening in to the conversation.

"Why did you tell Kuro-chin I'm here?"

"Why didn't you tell me you came to Tokyo with your teammates?"

Murasakibara doesn't answer to that. He becomes quiet for a while, playing with his food. Midorima hardly stops himself from lecturing the teenager again.

"...Muro-chin left me behind."

The eventual explanation doesn't make any sense to Midorima, "What do you mean?"

"He left me behind to be with Kagami," Atsushi still gives his attention to the plate, though this time, he stabs the remnants of his food with his fork.

"I don't know why he is with Kagami but I'm sure he didn't leave you behind, Murasakibara. What about your other teammates?"

"They were there but they are not Muro-chin." Midorima doesn't get why Atsushi is so obsessed with Himuro. "It's lonely without Muro-chin."

Midorima can't help but reckon Murasakibara is acting like a baby chick that wants to follow its mother chicken everywhere. The greenette isn't sure how to respond though, since Murasakibara looks hurt by it.

"...Are you finished with your food?" Even if Murasakibara is surprised with the abrupt change of subject, he doesn't show it. He nods to indicate that he is done.

After Midorima washes the dishes, they go back to his room to wait Atsushi's teammates. Murasakibara lies down on the bed and Midorima gives him snacks to linger on while the greenette himself sits on his chair and study to his upcoming exam. The silence which follows after is a comfortable one; Midorima is so focused on his study that he doesn't even hear the munching sounds.

Murasakibara examines his ex-teammate's serious face, and the greenette's slightly hunched form on the chair while eating his chips. Atsushi feels like he is actually seeing the boy, under a new, easygoing light - he's never noticed how green and bright Midorima's hair is before or how the greenette keeps pushing back his glasses every ten seconds, or how he looks different and approachable in casual clothes. Midorima's eyes become dull while studying but Atsushi wants to see that brilliant green again. He comments on something that he thinks it will attract the greenette's attention.

"Mido-chin looks like Mother."

"Hm?" Midorima doesn't look up from his text book, "She _is_ my mother."

First attempt failed but Murasakibara has more to come at.

"Mido-chin is very pretty, too."

Second attempt is a success. The greenette blushes; acts shy and cute. Okay, Atsushi admits Midorima isn't exactly acting shy; he is loudly claiming men are not pretty and certainly he is not pretty, too as this is something to be said to the girls, and then he returns to his interesting book. The violet miracle finds the reaction amusing and he wants more of it, so he speaks up again to frustrate his old friend.

"Hmm... but your eyes are pretty, Mido-chi~n."

Atsushi is successful again. Midorima is lecturing him and scowling with pink cheeks. ' _That won't do,_ ' Atsushi doesn't want him to scowl, blushing is enough. He reaches his fingers to Midorima's face and touches the middle of the green miracle's eyebrows to ease the frowning from there. More than Atsushi's fingers, the surprise accomplishes the easing.

Murasakibara wonders momentarily how soft the green hair can be, so he plays with Midorima's bangs afterwards. ' _So soft..._ ' Atsushi likes the feeling; he begins to caress the hair from the on top. The purplette gives his full attention only to the hair; he doesn't notice that Midorima is now quiet and staring at his face.

When Murasakibara returns his focus to the sculptural face, the gaze of the violet and green eyes lock. Midorima's vision suddenly becomes blurry; Atsushi took off his spectacles. Then all Midorima can see is Murasakibara's face. He is so close to the greenette that it makes Midorima's blush tenfold.

"Ye~p, so pretty."

Murasakibara is trying to diffuse into Midorima's soul through his eyes, the greenette is sure. The diffusion is so intense that Midorima can feel a strong pull towards the purplette; Midorima can't withstand to the draw and kisses Atsushi in one absentminded, maddened moment.

Murasakibara wasn't expecting Midorima to fall for his ministrations so quickly and easily. He is not complaining though; he is content with the result he got. All Murasakibara needs to do now is to kiss back to deepen it.

Midorima now feels the physical pull from the back of his skull towards the purplette. Murasakibara is kissing him back with more passion and force. Midorima makes a strange noise; he is having a hard time recognizing his own voice. When Atsushi licks his lips, he gets so surprised that he breaks the kiss.

Midorima's eyes widen even more at the view of his friend. Murasakibara's eyes are more lidded than usual; his cheeks are red and he is slightly panting. The lust is sky clear in Atsushi's violet eyes, and it is perfectly visible he wants more. Murasakibara doesn't wait much; he briskly attacks Midorima's lips with more strength.

The kiss becomes more passionate and lustful when Atsushi plunges his tongue in the greenette's mouth. Both of them moan at the sensation when their tongues contact. Midorima doesn't sit like a statue this time. He grasps Atsushi's long hair with both hands and fists them; tugs the hair at every caress of Atsushi's tongue on his. He moans louder, feels stranger. His mind is a jungle which becomes more colorful with emotions and instincts, and more voided of coherent thoughts.

Murasakibara isn't any better but he is used to letting himself go. It's his motto. But he minds to the fact that Midorima is not a relaxed guy. So Atsushi finishes the make out session with a one last suck to Midorima's bottom lip.

When they detach their mouths, Midorima tries to catch his breath and his mind. He realizes he is straddling Murasakibara's hips on the bed. He doesn't know when he took this position. He has an erection and because he is straddling the purplette's hips quite closely, he can feel Atsushi's same bodily response. Midorima is heavily embarrassed with the facts and he is glad, too, Murasakibara has ended the kissing before it can go any further. His own reactions were starting to alert the greenette.

Atsushi hugs Midorima tightly. The greenette doesn't know what to do with himself since they weren't kissing anymore. He awkwardly pats the purple head which is buried in his chest. He can't stop himself from chuckling when Atsushi purrs like a large lazy cat.

"Mmm that's the first time I heard it," Murasakibara's voice is muffled but he is too busy with taking in Midorima's scent to care.

"What?" The greenette is now more comfortable with his ministration.

"Mido-chin's laugh. It's nice. Laugh some more, Mido-chin."

"Idiot. I can't laugh just because you order me to," Midorima doesn't have any will to put biting behind his words.

"Eeeeh... Why no~t?" Atsushi talks more loosely than usual. Midorima chuckles again at the way he speaks.

"See~, you did it." Midorima feels Atsushi has also a loose smile on his face against his chest.

"Yeah, yeah."

Both giants continue hugging and caressing each other for a while until Atsushi speaks up again.

"I like you, Mido-chin."

Midorima freezes with the sudden announcement. Murasakibara rests his chin on the greenette's chest and looks into the green eyes.

"Do you like me too?" Midorima knows he has to give an honest answer but the truth is, he doesn't know what he is feeling. He is only sure of whatever emotion he has, it is the first time he is feeling it.

Before Midorima is able to say anything, the doorbell rings. The comer is very persistent too as the person keeps pressing the bell. The mood is ruined; moreover, the unceasing ringing annoys both of the teenagers. Murasakibara doesn't want to let go of his hold on the other boy though; he wants an answer now. Otherwise, he will get more and more insecure with each second.

Midorima manages to sever himself from the purple giant eventually. He rushes to the door. The moment he opens it, he wishes to seal it up forever.

At the moment the door starts opening, one hell of a ruckus falls open to Midorima household.

"Murasakibara!", "Atsushi!", "Shin-chan!" are all yelled at once. When the person behind the door is revealed as Midorima some of the newcomers become disappointed.

"Oh..." Midorima isn't sure why but he is irritated with the synchronized response. Takao makes use of the momentary silence.

"Shin-chan, why are there so many people visiting you today? And why did you leave so suddenly? I was worried,"  The Hawkeye's questions remind others they have their own questions as well.

"Where is Atsushi/Murasakibara?! Is he okay?!"

Midorima Shintarou is starting to hate the day he was given birth. He can feel the torturous headache reviving behind his eyes. He has to think at least an answer but where to start? He gazes at the seven people outside of his doorstep. He recognizes the three of them as Kagami, Kuroko and Takao. The rest must be Murasakibara's teammates. When the greenette decides to start with the teammates' synchronized questions first, he gets interrupted. Midorima sees it as getting saved, for the records.

"Arara? You guys came, huh?" Murasakibara appears right behind the greenette. Fukui, Liu and Okamura go off first.

"Murasakibara! Where were you?! We were looking for you all over! Don't you ever get disappear on us again!" The anxiety makes them angry.

"Yes, Atsushi! Do you have any idea how worried I was!? What if something happened to you!? Your phone isn't with you too! How are we supposed to contact you!? You should-!" Himuro could have gone with it forever unless an exasperated redheaded teenager shut him up with a hand over the shooting guard's mouth.

"Good grief! Give him a break, will you?" Kagami feels pity for Atsushi and decides to aid. The purplette finds the saving act interesting; he is a bit grateful, too. He speaks when Kagami makes the opportunity for him.

"You guys were worried. Sorry." This effectively silences the Yousen trio.

"..." Okamura doesn't have any excuse to give.

"...Not _that_ worried," Liu attempts to deny.

"...Coach would be mad..." Fukui glances to the sides.

"Of course we were worried!" Kagami glares to his brother. "...Don't do this again, okay Atsushi?"

"Oka~y," Murasakibara smiles genuinely. He didn't know his teammates would be this anxious when they couldn't find him. It makes him happy.

"Where is my apology, Shin-chan? You made me worried too," Takao mocks his friend. He perfectly knows Midorima gets frustrated with his antics. What Takao doesn't know is that Midorima is not the only one hawkeye annoys.

"Don't call him that," Atsushi really hates that pet name.

"Eh?" Takao is shocked with the fierce response from the violet miracle.

"I don't like him, Mido-chin."

The Hawkeye isn't sure what is going on with the purple giant.

"Murasakibara-kun, you are being rude."

"Atsushi, don't be rude," Himuro and Kuroko preach at the same time. They look at each other, surprised, then they laugh politely together. Their civilization makes the others ignore them completely.

"So Murasakibara, are you ready? We are going back to Akita now." Fukui, Liu and Okamura are returning back soon.

"Eh?" Atsushi wasn't expecting it. "But I don't wanna go." He turns to Midorima with pleading eyes, "Can I stay, Mido-chin?"

Of course, Midorima doesn't want Murasakibara to stay. Why on earth would he? He doesn't want Atsushi. Right?

"You should go, Murasakibara."

"But... Won't you let me stay?" This means Mido-chin doesn't like Atsushi back, doesn't it?

' _Damn it._ ' Why is this massive baby good at asking questions Midorima doesn't want to answer?

Midorima isn't sure exactly what to say but before he can give a response, once again, he is butted in.

"Come on, Atsushi. Don't impose on people like that," Himuro apologetically smiles to the host. Midorima decides he doesn't like this guy. He orders Murasakibara around too much.

Now Midorima is annoyed with himself because he thinks as how Atsushi speaks.

"But Mother told me I can stay if I want!" The purplette has an opening in the system; the ultimate permission from the CEO of the family. He raises the same question in several heads with his words though. ' _...Mother?_ '

"It's better if you go," Midorima decides on it finally. Murasakibara feels a pang in his heart. Why is Mido-chin so persistent on rejecting him? Atsushi guesses the greenette really doesn't like him and wants to get rid of him as soon as possible. He nods sadly and proceeds to step out of the house.

"What are you doing Murasakibara?" Midorima stops him from leaving promptly. Atsushi feels so happy. "You are wearing too thin again. Wait a second." The pang comes back much stronger when Murasakibara realizes Mido-chin didn't stop him to make him stay.

Midorima goes inside the residence and comes back quickly with a large coat, a thick scarf and an earmuff. He helps Atsushi to wear the coat first; it is Midorima's reserved one. Then the greenette gently and securely wraps the scarf around Murasakibara's neck. He lastly puts the earmuff on Atsushi's ears. Though before Midorima can retreat his hands from the earmuff, Murasakibara holds them down on his ears. Violet eyes bore into the green ones. The greenette unconsciously squeezes back the larger hands on his delicate ones.

Already forgotten seven people just stand outside at the freezing cold, watching the scene beholding in front of them with similar astounded expressions. They didn't know Midorima and Murasakibara were so good buddy-buddies.

A sneeze from outside of the door breaks the hypnosis the pair is in. Midorima tugs his hands and frees them. He glances to the side with a slight blush on his cheeks. "...I'll send your clothes tomorrow."

Murasakibara is fed up with his Mido-chin's attitude. He had enough.

"Mido-chi-" He can't voice up his protest though.

"Come on, Murasakibara. Hurry up. It's freezing out here," Okamura interrupts.

"Yeah. I can even see the ice forming on his eyebrows," Liu points Kagami.

"Wow. There is really ice on them," Takao is amazed.

"I wonder if we break one of the ices, the eyebrow will break in half too," Fukui ponders out loud.

"We did that once," Kuroko satisfies the blond's wonderment, "Kagami-kun had three and a half eyebrows for a while."

They start to snigger at the image of it. Their sniggers turn into full blown laughter quickly. It's too funny to imagine it; even Himuro is having a hard time holding in his laugh. Kagami is red - completely. His red hair and red blouson with his red face make him looking like a ketchup bottle. Moreover, his fury is not enough to stop the laughs.

But Murasakibara's is.

"So noisy," It doesn't matter how many bugs there are. If they come between him and his Mido-chin, Atsushi will crush them all - no matter who they are. He looks like he is ready to use Thor's Hammer on them. Everyone becomes quiet immediately. Murasakibara turns back to the greenette after spooking the others.

"Mido-chin, I'm not leaving," he declares.

Atsushi wraps himself around Midorima like an octopus and kisses the living lights out of him before he closes the door to the septet's faces. The septet, unfortunately, sees the passionate kiss and hears the wanton moan Midorima makes before the view is sealed shut.

Everything stops functioning. After, the refusal follows.

"I didn't see anything," and Takao decides to believe that as he leaves the site.

"...The train was about to leave, right?" No, not really but the Yousen trio doesn't care. They just need to be gone.

"Akashi-kun would have been interested with this development, if it were to ever happen," but since nothing happened, there is nothing to report as well.

"...I'm gonna play basketball. Come on, Tatsuya," Kagami is planning to play until the image is erased from his memories. He drags a paralyzed Himuro Tatsuya along with him.

Himuro is crestfallen, jealous and doesn't want to leave his Atsushi with the bad, bad man. His sweet, innocent Atsushi. No, no, of course Atsushi wouldn't do that. Himuro must be simply hallucinating because his Atsushi is still a child! Yes, _that_ didn't happen. It is impossible.

Himuro finds temporary solace with his refusal. He subconsciously wonders how long he can keep up with the lie, though. This must be how a parent feels when they see their baby bird flying away from the nest... or something.

Midorima's mother was coming back to pick up something she forgot when she catches a sight of the scene. Seven teenagers in front of her house's doorstep and her son kissing the cute friend he's introduced to her. Needless to say, she is more frozen than a popsicle. She always wanted Shintarou to do something naughty and act more of his age. But she didn't really expect her son to have this many friends over and kiss a boy when both of them are alone in the house. Now that she's witnessed a bad Shintarou, there is really one thing in her mind.

' _I should have taken a picture._ '


End file.
